1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to solid-state color imaging devices, and more particularly to a solid-state color imaging device in which a plurality of photosensors having different spectral sensitivity characteristics are periodically arrayed in the vertical and horizontal directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, solid-state imaging devices employing CCDs (charge coupled devices) and MOSTs (metal-oxide-semiconductor transistors) have been vigorously developed. For example, a solid-state imaging device of the CCD type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,884, and a solid-state imaging device of the MOST type is disclosed in "A Low-Light-Level Self-Scanned MOS Image Sensor" by J. D. Plummer et al, 1972, IEEE, International Solid-State Circuits Conference. It has also been attempted to put these solid-state imaging devices into color devices, such as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,065.
The solid-state color imaging devices hitherto proposed, however, have various disadvantages such as that the utilization factor of light is inferior, that the resolution is low, that moire patterns appear, and that signal processing circuits for use with the imaging devices are complicated.